


Louise Delacour and the Magical World

by PlatformNineAndThreeQuarters



Series: Reincarnation Roulette [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Self-Insert, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatformNineAndThreeQuarters/pseuds/PlatformNineAndThreeQuarters
Summary: Louise Delacour has always been a radical, itching to revolutionize the magical community. What happens when she meets Aries Lestrange, Heir to the disgraced Lestrange family, aiming to bring his House to its former glory?





	1. Meeting At The World Cup

Louise Delacour left her seat to venture away, when her family got distracted with a score for Ireland, which was the team they were supporting.. Louise wasn't a big fan ofg Quidditch. It didn't make sense, with only the seeker being the important player and the rest being supporting members of the team. The rest of her family though was absolutely crazy about the game, like most of the Wizarding world. 

That was the reason that she was here, at the finals of the Quiditch World Cup in Britain, only to get bored enough to leave her seat ten minutes into the start of match. 

Towards the back of stands, she saw a line figure staring out at the night sky instead of the match going on. She made her way over to him, observing him subtly. He was good looking enough, probably her age, with curly ebony hair and tanned skin. 

"Am I lucky enough to find a fellow quidditch apath at the finals of the quidditch world cup?" she asked, drawing his attention. 

He turned towards, apparently already had heard her coming, as there was no surprise on his face. "It must be your lucky day." he answered. 

"I am Louise Delacour and I was brought here by the power of puppy dog eyes by my little sister." she offered her his hand, if he shook instead of kissing. He was already making a good impression. 

"My name is Aries and I am here to use a gift given to me by my grandfather two weeks before his death." he answered her unasked question. 

She found the lack of family name curious. From his accent, she knew he was British and he had a wizard grandfather, which would make him British half blood or pure blood, who took a lot pride in their family names.

"You go to Hogwarts, then?" She asked.

"No, I go to Durmstrang. My grandfather didn't have a nice opinion on Dumbledore."

"He must be a smart man, then." Louise told him.

"He was. His reasons might be different than yours though." He looked at her curiously.

"Albus Dumbledore is ruining the Magical World" she proclaimed. At his raised eyebrow she added, "how do explain this? How well are you informed about recent British politics?" she asked. 

"Fairly well."

"Well, he is politically the leader of the liberal section while all his political actions are secretly traditional. He has been subtly changing the laws that make the creatures and muggleborns marginalized, while giving the appearance that it is for their benefit. On the other hand, he is banning traditional magics in the name of dark magic, slowly destroying the innate magic of earth. He has been doing this in Britain for decades, either maliciously or with ignorance I don't know, but since he became the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, he has been slowly spreading this to other countries, and what is worse is that people are actually buying it." she ranted.

Aries' face was contemplative. "You are right. I've never looked at his political moves this way. You clearly have a flair for politics." he complimented.

"Thank you." she blushed. It was rare that boys gave her compliments on her brains rather than her looks. "I wish to enter the political arena after I complete school."

"You'll do well. I wish I had your talent for politics. I'm supposed to be an join the Wizengamot, when I turn seventeen." he admitted.

Louise looked at him again. A boy he age, Heir to an old family who's grandfather recently passed away. "You're Heir Lestrange?" she asked, stunned.

He smiled sardonically. "Yes. Surprised at the lack of goth look?"

"No, it was the absence of pureblood arrogance and every sentence not ending with 'mudblood', that got me." She replied, honestly. "Wow, you're really going to shake things up, aren't you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"The Lestrange family had a fair number of seats, which were aligned by neutrals up till now, presumably your grandfather didn't want to align with traditionalist on the fear of being called dark, especially after his sons' imprisonment. But I have a feeling that you are not going to follow that pattern. You'll align with either traditionalists, which would remove Dumbledore from his majority and thus Britain's ICW representative would be changed and he'll no longer be the Supreme Mugwump. Or you'll align yourself with liberals which would make headlines on his own, and cause rift between Dumbledore's cronies who'd want to ostacrize you or real liberals who'd want to welcome you. Either way you'll be changing the game."

"You presume too much. What makes you stay I wouldn't stay with the neutrals?" he questioned. 

Louise shrugged. "You aren't afraid to make a statement. You came to the biggest gathering of Quidditch fans in the world in their rabid mode, and had the balls to stargaze from the stadium." 

That was when they were interrupted by loud cheers. Apparently, Krum had caught the snitch. "My family would be looking for me." she said, surprisingly reluctant to leave. 

"Will you be staying for celebrations?" he asked. 

"No, we are portkeying back directly."

"It was very nice to meet you Ms. Delacour. I hope I'm fortunate enough to meet you again."

"I've got a feeling you will." she told him. 

"Me too." he said, walking away.


	2. Hogwarts

Aries entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts with carefully concealed awe. Despite his misgivings about Hogwart's education standards, he could admit that it was a beautiful castle. 

He observed the five tables which segregated the four houses and teachers of Hogwarts. The Gryffindors were looking at them with barely concealed contempt, Raveclaws with curiosity, Hufflepuffs with welcome expressions and Slytherins with calculating gazes. How cliché. 

Their contingent made an silent unanimous decision to sit with the Slytherins, while Aries heard a shout of "That's Krum." from the Gryffindor side. A Quidditch fan, apparently. 

As soon as they were seated, the doors opened to allow entry to the Beauxbaton contingent. About twenty girls dressed in blue summer dresses, followed a fairly tall women, who could be none other than Madame Maxime. Aries saw a familiar blonde among the girls, who waved at him enthusiastically, despite the disapproval of her classmates. 

Aries felt himself smile back. Perhaps this year wouldn't be as terrible as he had imagined. 

Beauxbatons seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table, as Dumbledore announced the triwizard tournament, which, it seemed like, was a surprises to most of the Hogwarts students. He mentally grimaced himself at the age restriction of being of age before new years. The clause was specifically changed because of him. Karkaroff knew that he was the best student in Durmstrang and wouldn't be seventeen till Christmas. 

The age restriction, as expected, brought groans from the younger Hogwarts population, who didn't understand the dangers of a tournament which had death rate higher than honor duels. 

He felt his attention shift back to Louise Delacour. She was sitting with an older girl, her sister, by the looks of it, giggling uncontrollably at some joke. She was incredibly beautiful, and possibly had veela heritage, judging by the attention she was receiving from the male populace. But that wasn't what attracted, Aries' attention. He found her interesting, smart and unafraid to speak her mind and above all she didn't judge him because of his heritage. 

Aries knew that as the future Lord of his house, he would have to marry someday, despite his grandfather not arranging his betrothal (Probably due to the results of the last betrothal he arranged). He had resigned himself to spend to spend his life with some pureblood women, who he'd have nothing in common with. But looking at Louise, he found hope that he could do his duty to his house and be happy doing so. 

"You are not interested in that half breed, are you?" asked his cousin, who was sitting at his side.

Aries frowned. It seemed Lord Malfoy had been successful molding Draco into a miniature clone of himself, while Aries was away.

"Don't you know the Malfoy's have veelas in their ancestry, Draco?" he asked.

"What? Of course not. Malfoys would never associate with such riff raff."

"Maybe you should read your geanology books more carefully. From where do you think the silvery blonde hair came from?" He returned to his food, while his cousin spluttered protests.

Aries watched Louise enter her name in the goblet alongside her sister, as the Hogwarts populace filtered out through the door. She walked up to him as she noticed him. 

"Not going to enter your name?" she asked, tilting her face to a side. 

"I wouldn't if it had been up to me. There would be too much to do once I get my Lordship, without this tournament hanging over my head. But Karkaroff has many copies of my freely given signature on school assignments, and the Goblet is magically binding." 

" Isn't that dangerous? They didn't even mention a magical bond. Anyone can enter anyone's name that way. Shouldn't they use something less archaic for selecting the champions? "

"It was Dumbledore's idea." he offered. 

Her features turned to a scowl. "Should have guessed." 

"We are free to leave the school tomorrow. Will you allow me to escorts you to Hogsmeade?" he asked, hoping to start his courtship. 

She blushed prettily. "I would have loved to come but I've already promised Fleur that I'd spend the day with her." 

Aries tried to not let his disappointment show.

"You could join me in the evening, before the feast. I'll be performing a Samhain ritual. Fleur doesn't like to perform it, says it feels like death." she continued. 

"It would be my pleasure." he said, smiling at her as she went back to her sister. 

He hadn't performed a Samhain ritual since he was three. After the imprisonment of the three Lestrange, grandfather had been reluctant to do anything that would make them appear dark. Aries wondered if he would feel grandfather's spirit tomorrow.


	3. Triwizard Champions

Louise observed Aries as he sat down in front of her. Apparently, the Samhain ritual had quite an effect on him. It was understandable since he had lost his grandfather recently. But looking at his face, she could tell that he was thinking about what was Dumbledore doing to the magical world, labeling the festival rituals and the people performing them 'dark', when these were the most cleansing forms of magic performed. 

Louise would admit that this possible outcome was one of the reasons she had invited Aries to join her in performing the ritual. He would be a major political voice soon, and he needed to see the situation for what it was. 

However, she had greatly enjoyed her evening with Aries. He had brought her a book on runes, from his family library as a gift (thankfully, not flowers) and was charming and attentive. 

Now it was time for the reveal of the triwizard champions. She was hoping to get selected. She had no delusions that she would get eternal glory if she won it (Nobody knew the names of previous winners), neither was she greedy for the thousand gallons. But, being a triwizard champion would grant her media coverage for at least a year, during which she had a chance to put forwards her political views. 

The goblet glowed red and Dumbledore called out the name of the Durmstrang champion. "Aries Lestrange." 

She cheered for Aries as he walked towards the front of the hall, not looking very happy. 

"Louise Delacour. Baeuxbatons Champions." 

She was stunned for a few seconds, not believing that she actually got selected, before getting up and walking up to the room she was supposed to go, all the while trying to ignore Fleur's jealous glare. 

"Louise." Aries said, as he saw her. "I had hoped it would be you." 

She grinned at him. "Really? I had hoped so too. About me, I mean. I knew you didn't want to participate." 

That was when the Hogwarts champion entered the room, a fairly tall boy with brown hair and yellow lined robes. 

"Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory." he introduced himself. 

"Nice to meet you Cedric. I'm sure you already know our names." Louise replied. 

He nodded and was going to say something, when a Hogwarts student, no older than twelve, with messy black hair entered. It took her a moment to notice the scar on his forehead and recognize him as Harry Potter. 

"Hi. Why'd they send you here?" she bluntly asked, trying to understand why Harry Potter was skinny enough to look twelve instead of fourteen like he was supposed to be and was wearing clothes under his robes, which would better be used as rags. 

"My name came out of the goblet." he answered, as if in shock. 

The shouting of the school heads and officials from the hallway further confirmed his words. 

"Harry..." Dumbledore began, striding towards him. 

Louise stood in front of him, protecting him from Dumbledore (who would always be an evil figure, in her mind). "I think you are being overly familiar, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked shocked that someone had dated to stop him, before composing himself. "My apologies, Miss Delacour. I got carried away. Now, if you'd step away, I'd like to ask Mr. Potter a few questions." 

She took a few steps back to stand at Harry's side but didn't accept his apology. 

"Harry, did you enter your enter your name in the goblet of fire?" he asked, in a grandfatherly tone. 

As Harry opened his mouth to answer, he was interrupted by a sour looking man with greasy hair. "Of course, he did. He couldn't stand it that wouldn't be the centre of attention this year. As arrogant as his father.."

"Maybe it was you that entered his name." Louise interrupted him.

That stopped him in his tracks. "Me?" he asked incredulously.

"You are a teacher here. He would obviously have given you freely given signature in his assignments. You could have simply teared off his name from the assignment."

"And why would I enter his name in a tournament for which I know he is extremely underskilled for?"

"To get him accidentally killed or maimed. You obviously dislike him a lot."

His face turned purple. "You have no idea what you're talking about." he bit out.

"Neither do you. I've learned that in such situations, it is better to keep your mouth shut, than throwing accusations and making a fool of yourself."

"Louise, this is a Hogwarts matter, not something for you to interfere." Madame Maxime admonished her. 

"It became tournament matter as soon as Harry's name came out of the goblet, madame." She didn't back down. 

"It is evident that Mr Potter didn't matter his name himself. If he had he would be the Hogwarts champion not an extra. This is done by someone who has had more advanced magical education than a fourteen year old. I suggest the officials find a way to get him out of the tournament without losing his magic." Aries interjected. 

"That wouldn't be possible I'm afraid. The goblets contract is absolute. Mr Potter has to compete." said the ministry official with bushy mustache. 

"Excellent." the one with the baby face exclaimed, before telling them about the first task which would apparently test their courage and creativity. 

Following that, the officials and teachers left leaving only the champions in the room. 

"I suggest we make a pact." Louise proclaimed. "to help each other out during the tournament. There is surely something sinister going on here and I'd like to know someone has my back."

"Isn't the point of the tournament is to compete with each other to win?" Cedric asked. 

"I don't have any intrest in winning. I'm here for the media coverage to get some things out to the public." she responded. 

Aries nodded. "I don't wish to win, either. I was forced by my headmaster to enter." 

Harry was quick to add his two cents. "Me too. Not the headmaster bit but...." 

"You don't know about that." Louise muttered under her breath. Apparently Aries heard, as he shot her an amused glance. 

"Well, all right." Cedric agreed, reluctantly. 

"Great. If anyone finds out anything about the first task, we tell the other three, deal?" 

"Deal."


	4. Handling the Press

Harry was deeply comforted by the knowledge that he at least had the other champion's support, because the rest of the school had turned his back on him, including his best friend who was apparently jealous of the fact that someone was trying to murder Harry. Again. 

He entered the Great Hall and looked around for Hermione, who didn't find, but saw Louise sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Aries, and was waving at Harry to join them. He tentatively walked over and sat down opposite to Aries, when Snape stalked over to them. 

"You are not allowed to sit at other houses tables, Potter. 10 points from....." 

"Let me stop you there, Professor." Louise interrupted him and took out a thick book, waved her wand over it, making it open to a certain page. "Maybe you should read this. This is the Hogwarts charter. According to it 'Students are encouraged to sit at different house tables to promote interhouse unity.'" 

Snape opened his mouth and closed it, then briskly walked away to the Head table. 

"I love how you deal with him." Harry told her. 

"I have experience with bullies." she replied. "Speaking of which, why is majority of Hogwarts population glaring at you?" 

Harry looked around to see it to be true, even including his classmates. "They think I cheated to enter the tournament." He sighed. "Even Neville is glaring, I didn't know he even cared about this." 

"He is glaring at me, not you." Aries said. 

"Why would he do that?" 

"My parents are death eaters. They tortured his parents to insanity. They are in Azkaban now." he explained. 

Harry remembered the feeling of dementors from last year. Maybe be his parents deserved to be in Azkaban, but Aries didn't deserve to be practically an orphan. 

"I'm sorry." he said offered. 

Aries shook his head. "I'm not. They didn't limit their torturing to their enemies. I was often a convinient target. There couldn't be anyone happier than me that they are safely locked up in Azkaban." 

"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Cedric decided to come at that moment. 

"About why Neville is glaring at Aries." Harry offered the half truth.

"Oh... Uuh... Yeah." was Cedrucs eloquent reply. 

"Anyway, let's talk about something cheerful then. Madam Maxime told me that today we'll be having Weighing of the Wands ceremony. And Rita Skeeter is coming to write an article." Louse spoke up. 

Cedric groaned. "How is that cheerful?" 

Aries was also frowning. 

Louise just rolled her eyes. "Man up, will you. I know she's known for destroying people's reputations and lives by a single article, but I have the perfect plan to distract her." 

"Let me guess, Dumbledore?" Aries asked dryly. 

"Not just him." she shook her head. "As you all know, Harry's entry in the tournament is a scandal, one she is bound to exploit. She'll looking to lay the blame probably on Harry, making a story about what that Snape fellow said. That you couldn't live without your fame." 

"But that's not true." Harry protested. 

"You know that. We know that. The magical public doesn't. They'll know only what Rita tells them. And Rita will want to tell them a juicy story, which this is, we can't deny that." 

"What do we do then?" Cedric asked. Harry felt grateful that he was taking initiative on his behalf. 

"We give her a juicier story. Of the security miscarriage in guarding the cup, of gross incompetence of ministry officials, of murder plot involving the boy who lived." Louise offered.

Aries's brow was wrinkled in concentration. "You wish for a political overhaul." 

"What?" Cedric echoed Harry's thoughts. 

"What do your do?" she asked him. 

"My father works in the Ministry." 

"Great. What does he thinks of Fudge's administration?"

"That it's the worst thing to happen to magical Britain in last century, except Voldemort." 

Louise snorted. "True enough. Now imagine, we start the ball rolling by pointing out the ministry's incompetence in this tournament, and how it is putting Harry's life in danger, what do you think would happen?" 

"People would start voicing their own griviences because Harry is considered a figurehead. If he is speaking up so can they. Press would print it and Fudge would never win the coming election in January." Cedric concluded. "Why do you wish to do this though? You are French." 

"Wizarding politics is interconnected, especially in Europe. Britain is the hot spot. Changes in Britain directly or indirectly, affect France." Louise explained. 

"You wish to cause a political overhaul, using my fame?" Harry interjected. 

Louise looked sheepish at that. "Only if you're okay with that."

Harry thought about Fudge's refusal to give Sirius even a chance to prove his innocence, and nodded. 

Later that morning, all four champions gave identical interviews to Rita Skeeter that had her rubbing her hands in glee.


	5. Courtship

Louise opened the box handed to her by Aries, to reveal the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. She was itching to take it out and examine it, but stayed her hand and instead asked, "Aries, why are you giving me gifts?" 

Aries looked at her pointedly before his eyes widened. "You don't know." he murmured. "I had wondered why you didn't say anything when you accepted the book." 

"What is it that I don't know, exactly?"  
She asked, irritated. 

"The book was a courtship initiation gift, which you accepted." he told her. 

Louise gasped. "I don't know." 

"I figured." he said, dryly. 

"Wait a second! " she exclaimed. "Courtship means marriage in future, right? You wish to marry me? You don't even know me." 

"I have to marry soon, Louise. I'd very much prefer to marry you rather than have an arranged marriage with a random pureblood bride." he answered. "I don't wish to spend my life tied up with..... , well if I had been asked this before meeting you, I'd say I don't wish to be tied up with anyone. But now, I'd say I don't wish to be tied up with anyone except you." 

"Aries, if you had asked me out on a date, I'd defi have said yes. But marriage? We hardly know each other. And I have goals. I can't afford to be your showcase wife." 

"If I wanted a showcase wife, I wouldn't be asking you. As for your career, you can have a platform in Wizengamot as Lady Lestrange. I certainly have no interest in joining Wizengamot when there's an alternative." 

"You aren't supposed to offer a bribe following a marriage proposal." she admonished him. 

"All is fair in love and war." 

"So, you're at war with me, right now?" she raised an eyebrow. 

"Who is to say I'm not in love with you? " he said with a straight face. 

She had to stop this before it got any further. "I'm a veela."

Aries looked surprised. "I had thought that you'd be a half or quarter veela....." 

Louse snorted. "There is no such thing as a half or quarter veela. All the daughters of a veela are veela, it's simple as that." 

"I see." he muttered. "And what does it imply, to be a veela?"

"We can breathe fire, release allure and grow wings, like those you saw at the World Cup. But, unlike them, Fleur, Gabby and I have been taught to keep our allure under control at all times." she explained. 

"All right." he just shrugged. 

Louise raised an eyebrow. 

Aries sighed. "I really don't mind you being a veela, Louise." 

"Why don't we see if you'll even have a mind when I let go." she said, slowly unleashing her tightly leashed allure. Aries' eyes were sharp for quite some time, until the allure was thick enough to be palpable. After a while, his eyes glazed and then sharpened again. 

"Do I pass the test, Ms. Delacour?" he said asked, voice strained. 

She immediately withdrew the allure and said, "With distinction. Even Papa can't remain coherent when faced with Maman's full allure." She eyed him appreciatively. Veela found the resistance to allure very attractive and despite keeping her primitive desires under control most of the time, Louise was a veela. 

"Well then, I accept your courtship initiation gift which I've already accepted without knowing what I was accepting, mostly because it's a nice book and I don't feel like returning it." she tried to sound nonchalant. 

Aries just rolled his eyes and tied the bracelet on her wrist, which was as beautiful as it had looked in the box. 

"Do I get to give you gifts, too." she asked. 

Aries hummed at that. "It's not tradition, but I wouldn't mind." he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. 

Louise blushed before grabbing him by the collar, "That isn't how you kiss a French girl." she whispered in his ear and proceeded to show him the proper way to kiss.


	6. A Sirius Story

"..... and father said that the ICW also reprimanded Dumbledore for using such dangerous magical artifact for the tournament. Bsgman's department is under investigation since it was responsible for the security. The Wizengamot will be ripe for picking by the time of Winter session." Louise informed Aries, they walked down the road to Hogsmade. "Have you thought of any agendas? " she asked him. 

"Not yet. I've been busy getting the financial side of things ready." Aries told her. "The accounts of my parents and uncle are a mess, since grandfather refused to touch them."

Louise hummed at that. "I'll think of something then, and get it cleared by you." 

"That would be wise. I wouldn't want to scrape the entire Wizengamot from the walls after the winter meet." He joked, taking a jab at her viciousness. 

"If you wanted someone tame, you'd have thought better than to propose to a veela." Louise retorted, leaning in close for a kiss, then abruptly pulled away. "Where are those three going?" 

Aries turned his head to see Harry and his friends sneaking away from the village towards the mountains. "Does it matter?" he asked, a little impatient due to Louise's teasing. 

"They are definitely up to something. Come on, Aries. Let's see what they see doing, then we can do something a little bit more forbidden than kissing in the forbidden forest tonight." 

Aries had no idea how Louise was able to make him blush like that, but she definitely took it as a challenge and got a triumphant smirk on her face whenever she succeeded. Like the one she was wearing right now. 

He decided not to argue further and both of them followed quietly after the trio, under disillusionment charm. 

They followed them to a cave, where they followed a Grim looking dog inside. Sharing a look, Aries and Louise decided to enter too. 

Aries was shocked when the dog transformed into his second cousin, the escaped criminal, Sirius Black.

"Harry! It's good to see you." He cried out, obviously happy. "You too, Ron, Hermione." 

"Sirius." The happiness in Harry's voice was entirely genuine. He didn't look like he was meeting the person responsible for his parents death. Aries didn't understand what was going on, but decided on playing it safe. One silent spell from him had Black bound in unbreakable ropes. 

"What the..." Another spell had him gagged. 

"Would one of you explain what is going on here?" He addressed the trio. 

"Aries! Louise! This isn't what it looks like." Harry exclaimed, distressed at seeing Black bound, his wand pointing at Aries' directing. 

So he would fight to get Black free? Interesting. 

"Why don't you explain then what is going on, Harry? " Louise said slowly, trying to calm him. 

"Sirius is innocent. He was framed by Wormtail." came Harry's reply. 

Aries merely raised an eyebrow at Granger to explain properly. She looked the most collected of the three.

She looked nervous but spoke in an even tone. "Last term we encountered Mr Black in the Shrieking Shack. At first we thought that he was there to kill Harry but it was because of Peter Pettigrew. He was a rat animagus and was hiding as Ron's rat for last 12 years after betraying the Potter's secret, killing 12 muggle and framing Mr. Black."

Aries was assaulted by the memories of his mother shouting about the rat's faults and the Dark Lord being gone. 

"If that is true, why didn't you inform the authorities?" He asked. 

"We tried, but Fudge believed Snape when he told him that we were confunded." Harry spat. 

Aries exchanged a glance with Louise. Seeing her nod, he removed the gag from Black's mouth. 

"You are Bella's son, aren't you?" Black sneered. 

Aries couldn't help but stiffen, when Louise walked forward and took his hand in hers. "He is, like you are Walburga Black's son, which is irrelevant right now. Why wasn't your innocence not revealed during your trial?" 

Black grimaced at hearing his mother's name before hearing the question. "Because I wasn't given a trial. I was chucked into an Azkaban cell where I waited for my trial for twelve years before I broke out." He raged. 

Louise glanced back at him and the gleam in her eyes was all that he needed to see to know what she was thinking. 

It looked like he had found his agenda for the Winter session. 

To wreak havoc.


	7. Memories

_Naomi watched in disbelief as the chunnin exams arena was destroyed by Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki, while effortlessly fighting all five kages and Sasuke. Never even in her darkest dreams she had imagined that her actions could lead to this predicament. It was foolish of her to assume that the threats faced by Konoha would be limited to the ones she had seen in the Anime, moreover when she had never bothered to watch the sequels._

_The actions taken by her and Itachi were instrumental in avoiding the Fourth Shinobi War. They were also responsible for stunting the growth of many ninjas. Shinobi flourish and grow in war, after all. Sasuke didn't have the Mangekyou let alone the EMS or Rinnegan. Naruto didn't have the Six Paths Mode. It was the same with the other kages. They were barely keeping up with the Otsutsukis._

_They weren't even familiar with their powers due to absence of any encounter with Kaguya. This was further hindering them. Soon they would be overpowered and (as they had been helpfully informed during his monologue) Momoshiki would suck the chakra of the planet dry starting from the Kyuubi._

_How could she have been so stupid? She never paused to think of the reason for Kaguya to amass a Zetsu army._

_There was no use wallowing now. She had to find a way to stop those two, at any cost._

_...... At any cost. Shiki fuin. Nothing else would be powerful enough to stop them._

_The cost of sealing them would be her own soul. She accepted that. But there were two of them. And the only person capable of using Shiki fuin aside from her, in Konoha, was her husband._

_As if reaching the same conclusion, Itachi's eyes found hers from across the battlefield. They were determined. No words were needed between them. There was no stopping him from this._

_Naomi sighed. '... In life and death' those were the words spoken at her wedding. It seems this was the time to fulfill them._

_Like a well oiled machine, Itachi and her entered the battlefield, seamlessly joining their allies. Their support helped their side push back a little and catch their breaths. Itachi subtly told them to put the Otsutsukis in specific positions. They had no reason to doubt his word. Itachi was a previous Hokage and well respected among them. Sasuke had a suspicious glint in his eye, though._

_Naomi forcefully pushed back the thought of how this would affect Sasuke. There was no other way._

_Soon enough Itachi and her were back to back with Momoshiki and Kinshiki in front of them respectively. Momoshiki was saying something but instead of listening to his monologue she focused on her last moments alive with Itachi._

_"Shiki Fuin." She shouted together with Itachi, catching the Otsutsukis off gaurd._

_Then all she knew was pain. She knew the jutsu worked because the only thing capable of causing such pain would be the Shinigami ripping her soul from her body. She was dimly aware of Itachi's hand holding hers as she fell._

_No regrets. Those were her thoughts before she lost herself to the abyss_

Louise woke up breathing hard, trying hard to hold on to her human form, and desperately making sense of three lifetimes worth of memories in her head. Her tenuous hold on her human form was abruptly broken by Fleur entering her room, the presence of another veela in the room boostering her baser instincts.

All emotions hieghtened in her veela form, Louise was unable to stand the overwhelming grief that descended upon her. An inhuman wail left her as she mourned her husband, her soul knowing that he was the one. Losing the will to live, she felt her body succumbing to the veela's curse, when a pair of arms enveloped her.

"It's all right. You can control it. You are stronger than this." Her sister murmured into her ear.

Slowly but surely, with great difficulty Louise put a lid on her feeling and transformed back, letting out a sob.

"You okay? You haven't transformed like this in years." Fluer asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She answered. Her relationship with her sister was still a bit frosty since she was selected for the tournament and Fluer wasn't.

"Of course I'm going to worry. You are my sister and I love you. Even if you spend all your time with that Lestrange these days." Fleur sniffed

A warm feeling filled Louise when a sudden realisation hit her.

"Aries. Of course....." She murmured.

She wasn't alone. Somehow her husband had accompanied her even through reincarnation and dimension travel. And she was engaged to him.

A large smile found its way onto her face as her sister commented, "You are acting really strange right now."

Somehow she couldn't find in herself to care.

 **Author's Note:**  
_For more context please read the prequel to this fanfiction 'Lets Fix This'._


End file.
